


será mio

by lea1santome



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basado en la primera temporada</p>
    </blockquote>





	será mio

**Author's Note:**

> basado en la primera temporada

Damon estaba contaminado por la verbena no se podía mover, y mucho menos cortarle la mano y romperle el cuello a ese maldito John Gilbert, que no paraba de hablar. John Gilbert había descubierto otra debilidad en la coraza del vampiro, y no era Elena.

_ Hemos invitado Alaric vivir a nuestra casa- la forma que tenía Gilbert de mencionar el nombre del profesor le dio asco a Damon- Claro, sé que Jenna no dejará a Elena y Jeremy, mientras sean menores de edad (yo me he encargado de eso). Alaric, si quiere seguir viendo a Jenna tendrá qeu mudarse con nosotros.

_ déjalo en Paz- dijo Damon, y trato de moverse, pero no podía.

_ Ya ves, yo tengo muchas posibilidades de seducirlo, y muchos lugares, pues recuerda que soy el tutor legal de mis sobrinos, y podría aparecer en todas las reuniones en el instituto, en todas las comidas familiares, no me importaría seducir a Jenna si eso significa que tendría a Ric en mi poder.- con una sonrisa malvada John continuó hablando de su plan- Ya ves, aunque me odie, se ve obligado a tratarme, hay que formar las formas, a ser educados. ¡Es tan sexy!.

_¡Basta!.

_ ¡no!, aunque estés libres no tienes ninguna posibilidad con él, para él tan sólo eres el vampiro que convirtió a Isobel, que lo mató, no tenías ninguna posibilidad.

_¡Mentir!  
_ NO te engañes a ti mismo. Ya me puedo imaginar sus jadeos, sus gemidos, puedo sentir sus caricias en mi piel, puedo oír cómo me llama cuando llega el orgasmo. Mientras tú estás muerto.

*************************************************

John no ha podido realizar su fantasía eróticas, y Damon se alegraba de ello, de saber que ese maldito estaba muerto, se alegraba de saber que tenía vía libra para conseguir Ric, ni siquiera Isobel se lo va impedir.

El idiota tenía razón en una cosa, el profesor se había mudado con los hermanos y Jenna.

De buena gana Damon como "profesor" para enseñarle a Jeremy a controlar el hambre, y como "tutor" se Stefan iba a todas reuniones posibles, y además se encontraban en el bar.   
Una cosa estaba clara que no podía matar a Jenna, para llegar al profesor, así que también la seducirla.

Damon podía imaginar la sangre de Alaric en su boca, mientras el orgasmo llega.


End file.
